


Helpful

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dialog heavy, also i refer to morty w she/her pronouns, alsooo gravity falls reference cos im FidRick trash, genderfluid morty, lgbtqia, lqbtq+, ricks a super gentle softy here, transman rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty talk about gender and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> No beta readers sooo here ya go

Morty bit her lips and turned her eyes from Rick "D... Does it look okay?" 

The flowy garment hung just below her knees, it was a pastel pink with a small white ribbon tied around her waist. "So?" 

Rick looked her up and down and nodded "You look fine." he nodded. Morty bit her lip "Really?" 

"You look great, C'mon."

-0-0-0-

Morty stayed close, her eyes low and dull, Rick babbled about some movie he was holding ("THIS clown got time travel down?!" was all she could make out.) "Rick?" 

"Ww-OoUgh-hat?"

"People keep staring..."

"Let 'em. 

"-And pointing! Rick, I-I-I-"

Rick turned, his voice became low "If anyone messes with you, they'll regret it, Morty."  
Morty knew good and well that when Rick means business, he truly means it. But it was still unnerving, any other girl would be left alone, not seen as a taboo. 

Rick saw the nerves on Morty's face "H-Hey- Mo-OoUr-Rty. You're okay, Alright? I know the first few times are n-nerve racking, Morty, b-but its worth it!"  
Morty furrowed her brows "What?"  
Rick sighed "You think transitioning in the 80s is easy, Morty? I-I was lucky, Morty, I had someone that understood." Rick patted Morty on the back and nodded before letting out a belch. 

"You're-"

"Yep."

Morty smiled and lifted her head, knowing that gave her a sense of... confidence? 

"S-So who was that person?"

"Ah, Just an old datemate from college named Fiddleford. Huge nerd! The first agender person I met, too." Rick held a bright grin "Now, does my granddaughter want to go look at dresses?"

"Yeah!"

 

And then they lived happily ever after Rick never met Unity no one is sad Morty is a small bean child and everything is ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
